


The Logical Extreme of Puppy Love

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: They've been living together a few years now, and McCree thinks it's about time he finally proposed to Hanzo. With the help of their furry friends, of course.





	The Logical Extreme of Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. But then again it's kinda hard not to make something with proposals and puppies at least a little sweet. 
> 
> This was a request for the winner of my 100 follower giveaway on tumblr. :) Thanks everyone for being so supportive!

“See ya later, honey! You have a good time now.”

Hanzo's hand rests on the doorknob, his body twisted so he can give his lover one last look before he leaves their shared house. “I will try,” he says, an exaggerated hint of tiredness edging around his voice. “Genji insists on going to an  _ arcade.  _ At his age.”

“I know, pumpkin.” Jesse steps forward to press a quick, sympathetic kiss to Hanzo's lips. “But he's the birthday boy, so you know you gotta do what he wants.”

“His birthday is not for another week!” Hanzo protests, but he's smiling and laughing as Jesse pushes him out the door. Try as he might to seem inconvenienced by all this, Hanzo can not hide that he's excited to spend time with his brother. Not from Jesse. 

“Yeah, but Lord knows he'll want to spend it with his special someone. Hate to break it to you, but family always plays second fiddle to sex.”

“Of course. And here I thought he had changed.” Hanzo's smile is soft, gentle, and fond, a look that a few years ago Jesse never would have expected to see on his face. Even after all this time, he can still hardly believe it. 

He gives Hanzo a smile of his own just before the archer turns and walks down path to the gate. “I will see you soon, my love.”

“Later.” Jesse shoots Hanzo a salute and shuts the door. He hears the gate open and shut, and when he's sure Hanzo has started off on his way, Jesse lets out a relieved breath of air as he leans back against the doorframe. He grins to himself. 

_ Phase one: complete.  _

 

\-----

 

_ I owe Genji big time for this,  _ McCree thinks to himself as he walks down the hallway, then up the stairs to his and Hanzo's shared bedroom. He opens the dresser drawer and digs through the mess of socks and underwear in it, all the way to the back under the old worn articles he hasn't touched (and won't touch) in years, and pulls out a tiny box. 

_ Phase two: begin.  _

McCree opens the box to check the ring he'd bought is still inside, and there it is: a simple gold band with a blue stone embedded in it, twinkling in the sunlight that slips through the blinds. He smiles to himself as he extracts it and slips it in his pocket. 

The ring is safe. Now he just has to find the right candidate…

As if on cue, one such possible candidate bounds into the room in a big white furry blur. He stops in front of McCree, favourite squeaky toy clamped between his teeth. McCree laughs and kneels down, pocketing the ring, to reach out and pet his dog. 

“Well, hello, Mochi,” he says. “Just the pup I was lookin’ for!” 

Mochi drops his toy and wags his tail. McCree shuffles toward him on his knees and reaches for his collar. “Wanna know a secret?” he says. “I’m plannin’ somethin’ big for Hanzo today.” He hooks a finger under the leather collar and with his other hand pulls the ring back out from his pocket. He holds it up in front of Mochi and it glint in the sunlight. “See this? I’m gonna ask him to marry me.” 

The dog cocks his head to one side, then the other, tongue lolling out of his mouth. There’s no way he understands any of this, but Jesse finds that talking to him quells the nerves somewhat. Not that he has anything to be too nervous about; he’s pretty sure Hanzo will say yes, but he wants to make sure that the proposal itself goes off without a hitch. 

Which is why he supposes he’s picked Mochi. Mochi is very much Hanzo’s dog. He belongs to both of them, yes, but Hanzo is the dog’s clear favourite between his two masters, and Hanzo treats him like a prince, even letting him cuddle up on his lap during after-dinner downtime when sometimes even Jesse doesn’t get that privilege. Of all their dogs, Hanzo was most likely to notice the ring on Mochi’s collar first. So that was what he planned to do: fasten the ring to his collar and let Hanzo figure the rest out on his own. 

Now it’s just a matter of getting the damn ring on the dog. But Mochi is usually pretty calm, even for an American Eskimo, so he doesn’t think it’ll be too much of a problem.

...Of course, McCree has been wrong about this kind of thing before. 

When he tugs on the collar to open the tag ring so he can fasten the engagement ring to it, Mochi jerks back away from him and barks. Undeterred, Jesse reaches out again, and once again Mochi jumps out of the way with another loud  _ “woof,”  _ tail wagging away like he thinks this is some kind of game.

He probably does, too. McCree sighs heavily.  _ That’s it _ , he thinks.  _ Hitch number one. _

And to make matters worse, the sound of the dog barking is followed immediately by another set of heavy paws pounding up the steps. Sure enough, mere seconds later their second dog, an abnormally large pitbull, skids into the room in a messy tangle of too-long legs. Meatball stares at Mochi and McCree with her mouth hanging open. Her tongue hangs out the side stupidly. 

Jesse sighs again. He loves Meatball to death, and has ever since he and Hanzo rescued her from her previous owners (though really, the “rescue” was more like stealing her away from where she had been posted on guard duty after they had seen the cuts and bruises all over her), but he’d be hard pressed to find a dumber dog than her. But Meatball is happy and loving and affectionate, and he wouldn’t have her any other way.

Except for maybe right now, when he’s trying to do something important, like get his perfect proposal ready.

“Not now, Meatball,” he tells her, and she of course takes his dismissal as an invitation to get right up in his face and lick him all over. Jesse sputters and tries to push her off, which just makes her fight harder to keep slobbering all over him. And she’s strong, too, so he ends up falling flat on his back with her paws on his chest to pin him down. She only stops when she sees something shiny catch the light in his hand, and before McCree has time to react, Meatball dives forward and snaps Hanzo’s ring up in her mouth. 

“Meatball!” This time he manages to shove the dog off him, but more by virtue of the fact that she’s jumped off to play with her new toy than by any feat of his own strength. McCree scrambles to his feet and tries to snatch it away from her, but she pounds the ground with her forepaws and wags her tail so fast it’s little more than a blur. There’s no way she’s giving the ring up now: she’s ready to play.

“Okay, then.” McCree rolls up his sleeves and crouches down low. “Game on.” 

 

\-----

 

It takes nearly an hour for McCree to catch Meatball, and another ten minutes on top of that to get her to drop the ring. Thankfully, the only damage to it is that it’s covered in pitbull slobber, but that’s easily cleaned. Dumb as Meatball is, she knows not to chew on things that aren't toys. Somehow. 

Chasing down Meatball hadn’t been easy. Because of her size and general clumsiness, she had ended up knocking a few things over. Mochi, who had been nipping at Jesse’s heels the entire time he’d been running around, hadn’t helped matters much, but at least  _ he _ hadn’t knocked anything big over. It was a miracle the three of them together hadn’t broken anything.

But he has the ring now, and that's what matters in the end. Jesse runs it under the tap for a few seconds to get it clean. While he does, Mochi drinks from his bowl and Meatball lies off to the side to chew on a bone. 

Good. He doesn’t know if he can deal with another distraction like that right now.

But one finds him anyway: Jesse feels a nudge against his leg and when he looks down, he sees Margarita, the Australian Shepherd he and Hanzo had adopted shortly after moving in together years ago, staring up at him like she was expecting a treat. 

“Was wondering where you got to, old girl,” Jesse says. He turns off the tap and reaches down to scratch behind her ears. The old dog doesn't hear quite as well as she used to, so she had probably been napping while all that chaos with the ring had been going on (bless her heart).  Margarita turns her head to lick at her master’s palm, then when she realizes there's no food in it, trots off to go join her siblings. 

Now that the ring’s clean again, McCree follows Margarita’s lead and sits down on the floor in front of Mochi once he gets his nose out of the water bowl. “Okay,” he says. “I’m gonna try this one more time. You gonna be a good boy and help me out?” 

Of course, Mochi doesn’t answer him. But he sits down, tail wagging, and doesn’t fight it this time when McCree tries to attach the ring to his collar. 

“Good boy,” he says as he pats the dog’s head. With a small grunt, he stands up and walks to the cabinet to pull out a box. “Treats for everyone, I think!” 

All three dogs rush to his feet, mouths open and watering at the sound of the biscuits rattling in their box. McCree laughs as Meatball nearly bowls him over again in her eagerness for a treat. 

_ Phase two: complete.  _

 

\-----

 

McCree takes his time cleaning up. He puts everything back in its place and dusts it off while he’s at it, internally berating himself for letting things get this dirty and only bothering to clean when it was a necessity. It won’t stop him doing it again, but for the time being telling himself he’ll be more diligent makes him feel a little bit better about it. 

He’s sitting on their couch reading from his tablet when he hears a key twist in the lock. The dogs all perk up and rush to the door while Jesse stays where he is with his heart beating a mile a minute. He hears Hanzo tell the dogs to calm down and get inside from the hall, and wonders if he’s noticed anything amiss about Mochi yet. 

Evidently not, because Hanzo comes into the room and drops on the couch next to Jesse, tired and loose. 

“How was the arcade?” Jesse asks. He tries to pretend the butterflies in his stomach aren’t trying to escape through his throat and only just manages to pull it off. 

“Loud and overcrowded, as usual.” Hanzo sighs and lets Jesse pull him in. He leans his head on his lover’s shoulder and lets Jesse play with his hair. “But it was not bad. We did not stay for long, thankfully. But lunch was nice.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Jesse smiles and kisses Hanzo’s temple. They sit there a few moments, just relaxing and enjoying one another’s company. Margarita jumps up on the couch and lays her head in Jesse’s lap, effectively pushing Hanzo away a little bit at the same time. The archer laughs and pats the dog’s head. 

“Are you jealous?” he asks. Margarita whines and Hanzo laughs affectionately before turning back to Jesse. “It is getting late. Did you already feed them?” 

“No, not yet,” McCree admits. “I was gonna do it in a bit.” 

Hanzo clicks his tongue, smirking at his lover. “Of course you were.” 

“I was!” 

“It is fine, I believe you.” Hanzo kisses his cheek placatingly. “Do not worry, I will do it.” 

“All right. Thanks, Han.” Jesse smiles as Hanzo gets up and walks to the kitchen, followed closely by Mochi. He can hear cabinets opening and closing and the rustle of dog food being poured from bag to bowl. Meatball runs from wherever she had been hiding to the kitchen, eager for her dinner, and seeing her sister in such a rush prompts Margarita to follow her. 

_ Phase 3: begin.  _

Jesse shifts on the couch, leaning back against the armrest and resting his legs across the cushions. Now all he has to do is wait for Hanzo to finally notice.

 

\-----

 

Hanzo doesn’t notice. 

He comes back to the living room and sits on the opposite end of the couch, lifting Jesse’s legs and then putting them back down on his lap once he gets comfortable. With the dogs in the other room, they have a few blessed moments of peace and quiet before Meatball inevitably comes to bug them both to play with her. Or give her dessert. 

Hanzo pulls out his phone and begins to check his messages. Jesse keeps glancing up at him from under his eyelids, as if looking at him will prompt him to say “Why yes, Jesse, I will marry you!” despite still being blissfully unaware of the question burning on his lover’s tongue. 

“So Han--” Jesse starts, impatience quickly getting the better of him. But once again, as if he knows he’s needed, Mochi trots into the room and jumps up onto the couch, settling down next to Hanzo. McCree pulls his legs in to avoid getting them crushed by their big furry assailant (and Mochi would have no qualms about crushing them, either). 

Mochi sniffs and whines. Hanzo absent-mindedly scratches behind his ears, but the dog doesn’t settle like usual, instead twisting his head and nipping at himself as if he’s trying to get something out of his fur. Jesse realizes this before Hanzo does, and feels his heart begin to pound once more, this time in anticipation rather than nervousness.

Mochi whines again and Hanzo looks up from his phone. “What is it?” he asks, voice uncharacteristically soft. He shifts and reaches to feel around Mochi’s neck, where he’s started licking in an effort to soothe it. Coming up with nothing, he turns to face the dog fully, then takes his muzzle in his hand and lifts it so he can take a closer look.

Hanzo gasps. His eyes go wide. 

Jesse holds his breath. Everything goes still.

They stare, frozen: Hanzo at Mochi, and Jesse at Hanzo’s face. Slowly, the archer reaches forward, letting a finger brush against the ring hanging from the dog’s collar. 

“Jesse,” he whispers, voice airy and breathless. 

“Yeah?” It’s killing him, pretending like he doesn’t know what’s caught his lover so off-guard. But he has to stick to his guns here, has to--

_ Oh. _ Jesse’s eyes go wide too as he feels Hanzo’s weight on him, pressing him further against the couch’s arm and bending him backwards. Hanzo is insistent; their lips are crushed together, moving erratically and what Jesse might have called  _ desperately _ under any other circumstances. Hands cup his cheek, mussing up his beard and holding him so tightly he’s afraid he might fall if Hanzo lets him go. But Hanzo does let him go, just as quickly as he’d taken hold, and stares at him with bright, delighted eyes. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks, gesturing vaguely to Mochi.

“Well, if you’re askin’, then yes, that’s still Mochi--”

“That is not what I meant, you -- you idiot--” Hanzo can hardly get the words out between breathless, ecstatic laughter. “I meant the ring--”

“Yes,” McCree says. “Yes, yeah, that’s exactly what it--” 

But he’s cut off again with another searing kiss, and then another, and another and another. But Jesse needs to breathe, needs to actually get the question out, now that Hanzo’s seen the ring. So he pushes Hanzo off him and slides off the couch until he's down on one knee before it, smiling up at the man he loves more than anyone in the world.

“Jesse...”

“Hanzo Shimada,” McCree starts, swallowing down the butterflies in his throat again. “We’ve been living together three years now and every day still feels like the first. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, not just like this, not just livin’ together, but as my -- my--” He swallows again and laughs, a nervous tic more than anything else. He’s still never said the word aloud, even though he thinks about it all the time. But now that it seems like a real possibility, he’s giddy with excitement at the prospect of using it. “As my husband.”

There’s a long pause, and Hanzo’s bewildered expression melts and shifts, becoming a soft, warm smile. “Jesse...” 

It’s then that McCree realizes he still hasn’t actually asked yet, and he curses under his breath before starting again. “Shit. Sorry. Hanzo Shimada, will you do me the honour of sticking by my side… as my husband? Will you marry me?”

The words have barely left his mouth before Hanzo is down on the floor too, moving so swiftly Mochi yelps in surprise. But neither of them care right now, because they’re holding each other and kissing again like their lives depend on it. 

“Yes,” Hanzo says, pulling away and letting the words tumble from his lips in a rush of emotion. “Yes, Jesse, I will marry you.

This time, it’s Jesse who surges forward and presses his lips to Hanzo’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!


End file.
